He Might Kill Me
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Stiles stays at Derek's house one night, and he doesn't realize just how much trouble he gets into when he walks around in the dark. Slash, bottom!Stiles, top!Derek. First time.
1. Afraid of the Dark?

"Scott! I don't want to stay here, man. He's crazy, and I don't need to know what he does at night. He might sit on the rooftops... you know, if he had enough rooftop left, and wait to eat deer when they prance by." Stiles told his best friend, freaking out at the plan he'd put in place without him knowing.

"Calm down. How bad can he be? And anyway, it's just for a little while, you'll be fine." Scott patted him on the shoulder, backing toward the front door, trying to make his escape.

"Dude, don't leave me here. I don't want him to kill me, and I think he'll try." He followed Scott, a desperate expression on his face.

"Stiles, he won't." Was the brunette's last promise before he managed to slip out the door, leaving his friend to fend for himself.

Stiles rested his head against the old, worn wood of the door, taking a deep breath, wondering how he'd get through the night. He turned, looking around the run-down house, staircase looking eery and frail. It felt cold, drafts from every angle, broken windows making for small chips of glass on the floor, along with all the dust. He pulled his sweatshirt closer around his body, crossing his arms as he started to walk around.

"Lights don't even work," He whispered, flicking one of the switches up and down, "How does he live here?"

"Are you going to complain all night?" Derek stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at him, watching the way he tensed at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not complaining, I just don't like being in a creepy house that will be pitch black soon." He answered, eying the wolf as he tapped his fingers against the wood railing.

"There's a lighter in my room. You can use it." Derek shrugged, walking down the stairs, pushing past the other teen and padding into the kitchen- one of the few rooms he'd actually cleaned up after the fire.

"I promise I won't burn the house down," Stiles said without thinking, watching as the taller male tensed, fists clenching, "Oh... That came out wrong. Sorry... Y-You want me to go get the lighter now?"

"It's not dark out yet." Derek growled out, jaw set, annoyed the kid would be afraid of the dark.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Okay, alright." Stiles nodded, following him into the kitchen, leaning against the counter when he got there.

He watched Derek, noticing the alertness with every move he made, eyes never looking at one thing; like he was expecting something to swoop down and try to kill him. He watched his body, too. The way he moved; precise movements, strong and thought out, battle tactics ready to be executed at the drop of a pin. His body looked tense, like he could sense the eyes on him, but Stiles didn't look away, he was too busy noticing the way his muscles moved under his shirt.

"Scott says I have to feed you. What do you want?" The wolf asked, trying to sound softer, but it didn't really take.

"U-Uh, whatever." He stuttered, averting his gaze to the floor, tapping his fingers against the counter, playing out the beat to the last pop song he heard.

Derek nodded, trying to ignore the nervous habit he guessed Stiles had, remembering the song that had been playing in his Jeep. He failed at tuning it out, and leaned his head away, not wanting Lady GaGa stuck in his head.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Stiles asked legitimately.

"Your hand." He answered, setting a firm hand over Stiles', making it lay flat on the cold counter top.

The shorter teen swallowed hard, looking down at Derek's strong hand on his, an electric shock running up his arm... He didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to feel how calloused the hand was.

"I'm sorry." Stiles muttered, slipping his hand away, his heart pounding.

Derek said nothing in return, walking over to the fridge and opening in. He hoped Stiles wouldn't make any comments about how there was a light working in the fridge and not in any other room, and to his surprise, he heard none.

He handed a sandwich to Stiles, then grabbed one for himself before making his way up to his bedroom, leaving the other teen alone downstairs. Stiles waited until he heard the wolf's door shut before letting out a deep breath and wondering what had just happened to him. Derek didn't try to kill him for being annoying, he didn't even make a rude remark. He wondered why he didn't feel scared that his hand might have gotten ripped off, or his body beaten to a pulp or... _something_. His body had reacted so differently than he was supposed to. He shook his head, unwrapping the plastic from his sandwich and taking a bite, walking back into the den where he was supposed to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke with a grunt, opening his eyes to see nothing but black, wind whistling through cracks and holes of the house, making him feel blind and paranoid. He got up from the couch carefully, feeling what was left of his sandwich fall off his chest. Holding his arms out in front of him, he made his way over with small steps to what he thought would be the stairs.<p>

He held tight to the railing, setting his hand on the first step to know where to put his foot. He climbed the stairs, tripping a few times and falling to his knees when he reached the top. Crawling to where he remembered Derek appeared, hopefully from where he emerged from his room. Stiles stopped when his head hit wood, and he felt his hand up it, fingers wrapping around an ice cold doorknob. He stood, turning the knob and cautiously walking in the room.

Another rush of cold air hit him, and his arms instinctively came closer around his frame, trying to keep himself warm. He stepped wrong, forgetting this room wasn't like downstairs where there was open space, and fell face first onto something soft and bouncy. Before he could get himself up, someone did it for him, picking him up and holding him against one of the walls.

"Ow, shit." Stiles groaned, grabbing the hands that were holding him up, trying to get them to let go, "D-Derek? Dude, it's me, y-you know, annoying and awkward Stiles?"

The hands moved him so he was feet on the floor again, fist still crumpling his shirt, "What are you doing?"

"It's dark." He reached up, feeling the other's face; stubble on his jaw, lips turned down and pressed in a firm line, eyes probably staring daggers, and soft (with the exception of left over gel styling product), bedhead hair. Yeah, that was definitely Derek. "And I need that lighter now."

Derek's hand shifted, first pushing Stiles' hand away from his hair, then reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter. He flicked it on, a soft flame eliminated them and half the room, Stiles finally able to see. The wolf had a hard look on his face, bare shoulders tense, muscles in his arm flexing as he tightened his hold and pulled him closer.

"You had to wake me up because you were scared of the dark?" He grumbled, voice a bit different than usual. He could hear the other's heartbeat racing in his chest, and could see how wide his eyes were.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... Are you okay?" Stiles asked, seeing how dilated Derek's eyes were, even though the flame was right in front of his face. He could barely see the blueish green anymore, and his skin was covered in a fine layer of sweat... but he said he'd been sleeping, not fighting with anything or working out.

"I'm fine." He answered a little too quickly, letting go of Stiles' shirt and flicking off the lighter, trying to get his head straight.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up... You would have been more mellow tomorrow." The shorter teen mumbled the last part, trying to deal with being in the dark again. His comments didn't go unheard.

Derek whipped around, grabbing him by the front of his sweatshirt, throwing him down onto the mattress, pinning him before he even had time to bounce. He heard him gasp, and faintly saw the surprised expression on his face as he looked around blindly in the dark.

"And what did you think I was doing, Stilinski?" He whispered roughly, watching the other teen search for something to say.

"B-Bro, it's okay to have wet dreams. It's completely fine." He set his hands against Derek's chest, not necessarily trying to push him away, feeling every breath he took, and the growl that vibrated.

The wolf noticed the way Stiles' eyes widened, and his heart almost skipped a beat. His chest was heaving, breath wheezing a bit. He was scared now, and that just excited Derek more. He leaned closer, breath hot on Stiles' face.

He almost convulsed when he felt how close Derek was, "A-Am I going to die? Are you gonna kill me?"

"I'm going to rip you apart." He growled, unzipping Stiles' sweatshirt and hearing him whimper. He resisted the urge to get closer, and pulled himself back up, taking a step back to work his belt open.

Stiles felt his body move away, and he thought about what to do. _Where did Derek move to, and is going to actually going to rip me apart?_ He didn't want to wait and find out. He jumped to his feet, and made a dash for where he thought the door would be. Derek sighed, reaching out and grabbing him by his t-shirt, ripping the lower half of it. He pushed the shorter teen up against the wall again, setting his hands on either sides of his head, hearing him whimper again and try to get away.

"Hey, hey," He set a hand on the kid's shoulder, feeling him tense, "Calm down, okay?"

"I can't calm down when I'm just about being attacked!" Stiles yelled, sliding down the wall, trying to slip past Derek's thigh, only having it block him.

"I'm not attacking you." He said calmly, pulling his lip in between his teeth as he felt hands on his upper thigh.

"You're going to rip my throat out, aren't you?" Stiles continued, feeling around Derek and the wall, trying to grab anything to give him leverage. The wolf rolled his eyes, and pulled the other teen up from the floor, hands on his shoulders.

"P-Please, don't kill me. Oh God, I'm gonna die. Please, don't. Please, I-" He was cut off, Derek's lips on his, making his breathing cease and his eyes widen.

Derek's hands moved to his hips, holding them firm against the wall, working his lips against Stiles'. Feeling his lips hesitantly start to cooperate, moving slowly, Derek couldn't help thinking maybe he liked it, too. Stiles got more confident he wasn't going to die, and leaned into the kiss, eyes closing, his tongue poking out and clashing with Derek's. Fighting for dominance, which the wolf won with ease, a soft moan slipped from the shorter teen's lips. Derek broke the kiss even though he didn't want to, watching the other open his eyes.

"Stiles," He loosened his hands, regaining the lost breath, "I..."

"Yeah." He nodded, spine tingling at his name being said. Derek had never called him by his name before, and _God_, it made him feel good. He moved his hands up, feeling along Derek's skin, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing him.

The wolf pulled Stiles away from the wall, slipping the sweatshirt off his shoulders, feeling him shiver as more of the night air got to his skin. Derek ignored it, stripping him of his ripped shirt, gliding his hands down the smooth skin, swallowing the soft groan that left the shorter's mouth as he reattached their lips.

Derek felt hands pushing him away, and he growled to say he wasn't going to allow it, but the kid was persistent, so he broke the kiss and backed away, giving a look that he realized the other couldn't see. A flame showed itself again, a smirk on Stiles' face when Derek checked his pocket to find out he'd been picked.

"No more creepy werewolf eyes on me." He said, walking over next to the bed and lighting the candles before flicking the lighter closed again.

A dull light swayed and danced against the walls, against the heated skin of the teens. Derek got a good look at Stiles; he wasn't as wimpy as people thought. Strong arms, and a lean torso, abdomen muscles clenching with every move as he sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles grabbed onto Derek's belt, pulling him close and undoing it, slipping it out of the loops. He licked his lips and shot a glance up at the wolf while he popped open the button and tugged the zipper down.

Derek helped him push them down, kicking them away after pooling around his ankles. He looked back down at Stiles, watching him tuck his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down an inch, licking his lips before chuckling and moving away. Derek groaned in frustration, getting on the bed and grabbing Stiles, pulling him close. Resealing their lips, the wolf moved his hand down, roughly palming the other teen through his jeans, hearing him groan and feeling as he pressed his hips up.

"You're really gonna tease me like that?" Derek muttered into the skin of Stiles' neck, lips closing on the pulse point and sucking harshly, teeth gently biting down to make a mark.

"Y-Yeah. Because I know I-I'll get it rough." Stiles said shakily, rocking his hips into the hand, not caring if the other drew blood with his teeth.

He pulled his mouth away when he was satisfied, tongue poking out and swirling over the mark, "You were always gonna get it rough."

"Then do it already." Stiles' hips bucked, the hand squeezing, then letting go. He heard the clinking of his belt being undone, and he lifted his hips as Derek stripped him of his jeans and underwear in one movement.

Derek crawled between his legs, spreading them open. He set a two fingers to the other's plump bottom lip, "Suck."

Stiles took the fingers into his mouth, coating them, hearing a soft sigh from the wolf as he sucked gently, letting his tongue feel around. He felt exposed with his legs spread open and the guy he was supposed to be scared of between them, but he was getting comfortable with the quiet sounds Derek was making, and his body was aching to be touched.

Derek pulled his fingers out, trailing them down to Stiles' entrance. He slipped one in, feeling him tense and his breath hitch. He looked up, seeing the shorter teen's eyes screwed shut; body tense and still.

"Relax," He said softly, setting his free hand on the other's abdomen, "Breathe."

Stiles tried to listen, willing his body to relax and stay relaxed for Derek to do whatever he needed to make it feel good. The wolf moved his finger around, letting the kid get used to it before adding a second, starting to scissor them. Pushing them in deeper, brushing the tips against a certain bundle of nerves, a small, broken, and surprised moan left the shorter's lips.

Stiles lifted his head, meeting those blue-green eyes, "Do it again."

The taller teen nodded, obeying, pushing the digits in more roughly and jabbing against his prostate. A surprised yelp came from Stiles, and he jumped a bit, causing Derek to crack a smile.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time, because I can hold you down." He said, amusement fluent in his tone, almost chuckling at the look he got.

"I-It just... I never knew it." The shorter teen bit his lip, hips rocking onto the digits inside him, slowly fucking himself on them.

"Well, how about I make it good for both of us?" Derek reasoned, taking his fingers out and tugging down his boxers, making a small noise of relief to be free of the fabric.

Stiles eyes widened. The guy was huge; bigger than him, but he was thicker and that was something he was proud of, but he couldn't deny that he was a bit nervous about where it would be next. He watched as Derek spit into his palm and slick up his hard member, his hips gently thrusting forward into his hand. He laid his head back when the wolf crawled closer, and he felt the head of his cock against his entrance, as well as his own twitch and leak with anticipation.

"Don't put any payback into this, okay?" He said suddenly, earning an odd look and stitch of the eyebrows, "I-I mean, don't fucking kill me, okay?"

A dark chuckle came from the wolf, and he grabbed Stiles' legs and pulled them around his waist, stretching his forearms out and setting his hands on either side of the other teen to support his weight after. He gave a small nod before pushing forward, starting to bury himself in the constricting heat. Stiles closed his eyes again, head back onto the pillows, feeling as Derek stretched him farther open. A dull pain was radiating through him, and he thought he could deal with it, and anyways, first times were always supposed to be lousy, right? But this was Derek Hale he was with, nothing about him was lousy or dull. He was always intense.

Derek let him adjust, feeling his walls relax around his cock, steady breathing and fast heartbeat becoming the norm. Stiles gave a grunt and a slap to the arm, telling him go ahead and start moving. The first few thrusts were slow, testing how he'd react, then he got a feel for what the kid wanted, and picked up speed little by little.

The wolf couldn't help the noises he wanted to make; the ones he was stifling. He didn't want to show too much emotion or signs of letting his guard down. He wanted to hear noises from Stiles, to make him moan and beg for him, make it the best the kid had ever had... although this was his first time, Derek could sense it. It excited him to know that he was the first one to take Stiles, and he was going to make sure it was memorable. He wanted to set the bar high for anyone else, hoping they'd all fail in comparison to him.

Small moans and harsh breathing were falling out of the shorter teen's mouth, the sensation of feeling everything, every little movement Derek made, was making him shiver. He had his hands firmly on the wolf's biceps, feeling them flex.

"D-Derek, faster." Stiles stuttered out, thrusting his hips up. He felt him comply, low growls starting to be heard from above him. That was what he wanted, to know Derek liked it, it made him strive to do better.

He was moaning louder, putting on a show, throwing his head back as his hips bucked without permission. Derek hiked Stiles' legs up higher on his waist and began pounding into him, fighting off the urge to change and risk the kid's life, but his eyes were already burning bright blue and felt the change coming on. He dug his hands into the sheets, claws puncturing the mattress, vision going red as he saw Stiles as prey. A loud growl rumbled in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head on the other's shoulder, hearing the blood pumping through his veins, everything amplified. He was in trouble.

Stiles could tell something was off with the noises Derek was making, they were more primal than the others. He looked to the side where the wolf's head lay, distinct fangs showing in the low light. Stiles shuddered; it scared him, but he was damned if it didn't excite him that much more. But he had to think logical... _What was logic, again?_ He dug his fingernails into Derek's arms as the head of his cock brushed against his prostate. He whispered the wolf's name in his ear, hoping it would have some kind of effect.

Derek was focusing on the other's heartbeat, thoughts of how he could silence it swimming in his head. He could feel the heat of Stiles' skin against his cheek, and he so badly wanted to bite him, turning his head and seeing a clear shot at the kid's throat, wondering how hard he'd have to bite down before he stopped breathing. He glanced up at Stiles' mouth, seeing his name on his lips, blocking out the sound of his heartbeat and hearing it; desperate and lust-filled, telling him to come back to him. He thrust harder into the willing body below him, feeling the pleasure and remembering what he was there to do. Fangs started to fade away, returning to normal again, and he leaned forward, lips on the kid's throat. Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"Stiles," The wolf groaned lowly against the skin, a small shudder of relief racking through the shorter teen. Derek jabbed himself in deeper, a yelp leaving Stiles' lips.

"S-Say it again." He gasped out, orgasm creeping up on him, the hits to his prostate still coming, pushing him closer and closer.

"Stiles." Derek repeated, bucking his hips forward and gritting his teeth at the growl he wanted to let out.

A loud groan left the shorter teen's mouth, throwing his head back in euphoria, spurts of white painting both of their stomachs as he came. Derek watched and felt as Stiles' orgasm washed over him, his own hitting him like a bus without warning seconds later. Their thrusts slowed as they rode it out, the wolf finding Stiles was really oversensitive after he came. After pulling out, Derek laid on the bed next to him, looking over to make sure he was okay. Stiles fought to get his breathing back to normal, legs falling flat onto the bed, hand reaching up to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked quietly, turning his head back to staring at the ceiling. He thought maybe he'd been too rough, maybe he'd hurt him when he changed. He sneaked a glance at Stiles' throat, making sure there was nothing more than the hickey he'd made earlier.

"Yeah," He nodded, looking over at him, shuddering slightly as he turned on his side, "I-I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." The wolf felt eyes on him, but he couldn't look back, he wouldn't allow it if he had hurt him.

"That's only because I can feel your... stuff inside me." Stiles said honestly, actually liking the slight burning pain he could feel coming on. He would be sore tomorrow, but he didn't really care.

"Oh... Sorry." Derek didn't take his eyes off the ceiling, feeling a bit embarrassed, but that subsided quickly. That was something Stiles should have been embarrassed about, not him.

"Don't be," He shrugged, "It's something I don't have to be curious about anymore. I'm okay."

"Good." The wolf nodded, everything going silent. The shorter teen's heartbeat was still a bit fast, but his breathing was just about normal again. He felt the bed move, and saw Stiles trying to get up, boxers in his hand.

"Don't get dressed." He said quickly, leaning up on his elbow and grabbing the kid's hand, pulling him back down to the bed, almost all the way on top of him.

"B-But I'm cold again." Stiles reasoned, partly that he was actually cold, partly a bit insecure being naked in front of him now.

"Then I'll get you warm again." Derek shrugged, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, enjoying the fact Stiles melted into it almost instantly, letting him roll them onto their sides. Reaching behind him, he took the corner of the comforter that had been pushed aside that morning, and laid it over their bodies.

The shorter teen broke the kiss with a light gasp as Derek pushed his body close, as close as he could get without being inside him again. Chest to chest, and hips to hips. He looked up at him, seeing a smirk on his lips.

"Well, you said you were cold," He chuckled softly at the look he got, and slipped an arm around Stiles' waist before closing his eyes, "Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." The shorter teen gave a nod, holding back a chuckle before leaning in and kissing Derek's nose, an annoyed growl escaping said wolf's mouth, "Just checking to make sure your opinion didn't change."

* * *

><p>Scott walked into Derek's house, the morning sun shining through the windows and various cracks and holes, rays of light splayed across the floor and walls, making the house look more alive than it seemed any other time. Scott padded into the den, confused to see Stiles not on the couch.<p>

"Huh, weird. Where could he be?" He whispered to himself, looking around to make sure his best friend wasn't sleeping curled up in a corner or anything.

Derek opened his eyes, hearing Scott's voice as if he was right next to him. He lifted his head, seeing it was lighter outside than when he'd woken up hours earlier, not moving much from the spot he fell asleep in. He looked down at Stiles' head on his chest, and shook his shoulder, watching him stir before his eyes fluttered open.

"Mm, what?" The shorter teen rubbed his eyes, then looked around, "Oh."

"Scott's here. He's wondering where you are." Derek told him.

"What? When did he get here? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Stiles scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself as he was trying to find his underwear.

"Yes, Scott's here. He just got here... Because he _just _got here." Derek got out of bed as well, grabbing his jeans, hearing Scott walk back to the bottom of the stairs and tap his fingers against the railing.

The shorter teen groaned in frustration, slipping his legs into his jeans, making another noise as his boxers bunched while he was pulling the denim up. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on, shooting a glare at Derek for the big rip in it. The wolf just shoved his sweatshirt into his hands and pushed him out the door.

They looked out to the stairs, seeing no Scott, Derek mouthing "Kitchen" to Stiles before they hastily made their way down the stairs to get into the den so Scott could find them there. While shrugging on his sweatshirt, the shorter teen tripped on the last step and grabbed the railing to keep himself from falling, grunting as he fell with a small thump on the maroon rug ass first. Derek rolled his eyes, leaning down and gripping the front of his open sweatshirt, ready to pull him up when a yell stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Scott pushed Derek away, helping his friend off the floor.

Stiles and the older wolf shared a glance, then Derek shrugged, "...He made me mad."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can try to kill him!" The young wolf yelled, looking Stiles over, "What did you do? Punch him in the throat then throw him around?"

"Yeah, he did. See Scott, I told you he'd do something like this." Stiles nodded, shaking him by the shoulder.

"You're not staying here anymore. Get your stuff, I'll get your car ready." Scott said, taking the Jeep's keys when they were handed to him, stomping out of the house to start the car.

Stiles smirked, looking back over at Derek, "I got a question."

"And what's that?" The wolf asked, looking amused.

"Do you find me attractive?" He raised an eyebrow, shaking his hips a bit for emphasis.

Derek rolled his eyes, and gave a firm slap to the other's ass, watching him lurch away and groan softly, "Oh, it hurts so good."

He made his way into the den, starting to collect his things and shove them into his bag. Stiles heard him laugh, and he couldn't help thinking this wasn't the last time he'd be an inches away from Derek being ready to kill him again. And, really, that's exactly what he wanted.


	2. Summer House

A soft rumble of tires on dirt, that's what broke the silence of Derek Hale's afternoon as he was peacefully reading in his room. Looking up every now and again when the clouds moved in front of the sun above him, he would scan what he could see of the forest before reading another two paragraphs.

He closed his book without marking it, knowing he'd remember it anyway. He stood from his bed, walking out of his room and down the stairs. He heard shoes hop up the front steps to his house, and he strode over to the door as an arm raised itself to knock, opening it to see surprised light brown eyes looking up at him. He said nothing, just tilted his head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow, relaxing a bit against the door.

"Hi, Derek," Stiles smiled a little, one hand slipping into his pocket, the other rubbing his hair, "So... Did I interrupt anything?"

The wolf shrugged, shaking his head slightly. He liked how the younger teen sort of tripped over things to say, opening and closing his mouth as if he thought of something better each time, but didn't say it. He stepped closer, Stiles not even noticing until he fully concentrated again.

"Stiles," He smirked at the shiver it caused, "What is it?"

"Y-You wanna go have lunch with me? I see you're not doing much, and it's kinda cold for you to be here wearing just," He gestured to Derek's body, wearing only a gray t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans, "that stuff... So, um... yeah."

"...You want me to have lunch with you?" The wolf asked, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to show how amusing he found this.

"Yeah. But, if you don't want to go, that's cool, too..." Stiles shrugged. He turned, keeping his eyes on the ground as he started to walk back to his Jeep. He sighed as he heard Derek's front door shut, and climbed into his car, slamming the door a bit too forcefully to let out some frustration.

"Wow, anger issues?" The wolf watched Stiles jump, holding back a chuckle as he fixed his leather jacket.

"I-I... You.." The shorter teen pointed to the house, to them, then back again.

"So, where are we going?" Derek flashed him a genuine smile, leaning back in his seat.

"U-Uh, it's just a few towns over. Somewhere nice I used to go." Stiles said after a moment, smiling at Derek's smile before starting up the car and buckling in.

He nodded, getting as comfortable as he could without letting his guard down, sighing as another annoying pop song started to spill from the speakers. The shorter teen glanced over at him, biting his lip.

"You can uh, change the song if you want." He gestured to his iPod, then lifted it out of the jack, handing it to him.

Derek took the device from him, his fingertips brushing against the other's palm as a test to see what his heart would do. He held back a smirk when it pumped faster. He flipped through the songs, not looking up as the Jeep started moving, wondering if the kid had anything other than Fall Out Boy and Lady GaGa. He didn't have to wonder long, when he checked 'Artists', seeing he had an impressive collection of 60s to 90s rock. He selected a song, then set it back in the jack, letting 'Four Sticks' by Led Zeppelin fill the car.

Stiles tapped the beat on the steering wheel, happy to see the wolf like _some_ kind of music. He'd have to remember for next time he showed up at his house. They both watched the road, the wolf often checking if they were being followed, but seeing nothing each time. The kid's phone started to ring, and he watched as he reached into his jeans pocket and answered it.

"Yeah, Scott?" Stiles said without looking at who was calling, happy he'd gotten it right when his best buddy's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey, where are you? I'm looking at this stuff you put on my desk and I have a question." Scott told him, taking another bite of his fully-packed sandwich, looking at the piles of books, papers and photos on his desk.

"In my car. What's the question?" He shrugged, even though he knew the other couldn't see it.

"How did you get it my room? You never even came over today!" Scott yelled in blasphemy, remembering no Stiles this morning, because his mother mentioned it before she head out to work.

"I'm a magician." Stiles oped for not telling him the truth, because he liked being able to get into Scott's room without being noticed.

"Dude, I'm serious... But obviously you're gonna give me a straight answer," He sighed, tapping his foot before thinking of something else, "So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Derek? Or am I hurting and scaring you by saying his name again?"

"Scott..." Stiles started, seeing that Derek's foot had stopped tapping and he remembered that he could probably hear everything, "I-I can't talk anymore... I'm going through a tunnel... Uh, bye."

"No, Stiles, don't hang up on-!"

The shorter teen clicked the 'end call' button, then set his phone in his lap, sighing at how awkward it would be now. He didn't actually tell Scott anything, but Scott had said lots of things as he drove him home that morning. He thought that Derek had really attacked him, and his father had pretty much thought the same thing, only he didn't know he'd stayed at the wolf's house. He didn't want to have any of those talks with his father anytime soon. He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, and tried to focus on the road.

"You snuck into Scott's room?" Derek broke the silence, trying to get the tension Stiles had in his shoulders to go away.

"Yes! Okay? I-I snuck into his room while he was eating breakfast and I left shit for him." The younger teen snapped, then his eyes widened as he looked over at Derek with a horrified expression on his face.

The wolf just nodded, looking down as the kid's phone rang again, this time a text message. Stiles' jaw clenched as he thought about a day away from everyone was turning out to be horrible with Scott trying to call him and ask about the person he was with. He didn't bother Scott when he was on dates with Allison. Except for that one time... and that other time. Wait, was he going on a date with Derek? He sighed and reached down, his hand meeting another, fingers curling around the phone, so close to his crotch. He'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on just a little. He looked up and saw Derek give him a small smile.

The older teen brought the phone over to himself and opened the text, Scott asking Stiles what he was doing and not to hang up on him again. He wrote back a response, then sent it, fixing his eyes back on the road after.

"What did you write to-?"

"Pull up next to her." The wolf interrupted, pointing to a blond girl jogging along side the road, yoga pants and sports bra making Stiles comply almost immediately.

The girl looked up at the Jeep when she found it right next to her. She glanced at Stiles, who was sporting a goofy grin, then her eyes set on Derek, who was faking a smirk.

"Hey, will you smile for me?" Derek asked, voice soft and sweet, holding up the phone.

She nodded and smiled, giggling lightly when the wolf took her picture with the cell phone. Stiles wasn't really surprised that she listened to him... who wouldn't? She pulled her lip between her teeth as Derek gave her a smile.

"Beautiful. Thank you, sweetie." He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, fingertips grazing her cheek and neck before he pulled his arm back into the car.

Stiles felt a wave of jealousy jolt through him, and he suddenly wasn't attracted to this girl anymore. Why didn't Derek touch _him_ like that? Why didn't he make nice comments about _him_ like that? _She's a fucking bitch._ When Derek looked over at him, then motioned to the road with his eyes, he pressed on the gas, happy to leave the girl behind. The wolf noticed the way the kid was acting, he felt a whole new vibe projecting from him.

"You okay?" Derek asked, pressing a few buttons on the phone.

"Fine." Stiles answered coldly, and the older teen noticed his heart speed up for a few beats.

"Stiles-"

"Why did you talk to her?" The shorter teen interrupted, glancing over at him before looking back at the road.

"To get you an alibi." He said, holding up the phone and showing the conversation with Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott <strong>(Mobile)  
>Dude, what are you doing? Talk to me... And don't hang up on me, that was uncalled for. Just tell me what happened with you and Derek. Did he hurt you?<p>

**Stiles **(Mobile)  
>Sorry, there was a girl on the side of the road that needed help. I think she likes me, bro... And, I'd rather not say.<p>

**Scott **(Mobile)  
>Yeah, right. No offense, but I think you're lying to me. And seriously... I saw what you looked like that morning.<p>

**Stiles **(Mobile)  
>I take offense. I'm an attractive guy, and...<p>

_(picture "hotgirl" sent)_

Would she be smiling for the camera if she didn't like me?

**Scott **(Mobile)  
>Oh, wow. I see you're busy... But I'm not done with asking you about Derek. Bye, man. Go get her! :D!<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles expression softened instantly, and he looked back at the road, "Oh."<p>

"You just looked tense about him bothering you, so I thought I'd take care of it." The wolf shrugged, slipping the phone into the breast pocket of Stiles' plaid over shirt, setting his hands in his own lap after.

"Wow... Uh, thank you, Derek." The shorter teen said, "That's... really nice of you."

"I can be nice." The older teen shrugged again, letting one of his arms hang out the window as he got 'comfortable' again.

"I-I know. In your own twisted, weird way, you're very nice." Stiles nodded, sneaking a glance as him.

Were you... Were you jealous? Of that girl?" The wolf stared at the other teen, feeling amused. He seemed to always be amused when Stiles was around, even if it was for a few moments. It was better than nothing.

"No, I wasn't jealous." The younger teen lied, heartbeat giving him away again, causing the older teen to smirk.

"You were." Derek nodded, "You are. What? Do you want me to talk to you like I talked to her? You want me to touch you like I did to her?"

Stiles sighed and leaned away from the hand that came up to touch his cheek, "That's not it. And that's not funny."

"It's kind of funny." The wolf said, trailing a finger down Stiles' neck, feeling the blood pumping through his veins, pulse pounding under the delicious-looking creamy skin. Derek suddenly wanted to sink his teeth into it again, make another mark to show that Stiles was his and no one else's.

"You don't know what the definition of funny is." The shorter teen mumbled, sitting forward and doing his best to look annoyed with him.

"Amusement. I find this amusing..." The older teen took a breath, "I find you amusing."

Stiles faltered a bit, the car slowing down as he looked over at him, "You do?"

Derek nodded, watching the smile appear on the kid's face, lick his lips and look back at the road, optimism coming off him like sun rays. Derek wet his lips as well, hoping maybe the other teen would lean over and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, but he knew that most likely wouldn't happen. Stiles drove through two towns, the wolf giving him strange looks with every other mile they kept going.

"Are you taking me into the next state?" The older teen asked, turning his head to see yet another 'leaving town' sign.

"No." Was the other's simple answer, turning off the road and onto an almost hidden dirt one.

Derek went silent, letting the younger teen drive them down the bumpy trail, ignoring just how agitated he'd get when Stiles went in a pothole that shook and bounced the entire vehicle. He stared out the window, searching through the thick patches of trees for any threats that might be waiting and watching. He found none. Soon, the trees faded into bushes, then disappeared all together, grass fanning out into sand. Derek looked out, a clean, blue-green tinted lake spanning out about a mile, a dock stretching out from the shore next to a small-looking house. He could smell the lake water, even the untouched sheets inside the house. He could practically feel how jittery Stiles was as he parked the Jeep and turned it off.

"What is this place?" Derek asked, settling his gaze on the other teen.

"It's my family's summer house. We uh, haven't been here in a while, since my mom... But I was here yesterday and fixed it up a little." Stiles explained, a hint of sadness in his tone when he talked about his mother.

Derek wasn't the bleeding-heart-type, but it hurt him to see the kid that way, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, unbuckling himself, "It's cool. I-It's totally fine."

The wolf knew he was lying, and got out of the car when Stiles did, following him up to the house and watching as he dug through his pockets trying to find the keys. The older teen reached into the kid's right back pocket, causing him to lurch away before relaxing. He handed him the keys he retrieved, and expected a dog joke, but only got a quiet "thank you" instead. Derek felt how sad he was, but he also sensed happiness. He wondered how anyone could feel both at the same time. Stiles slipped off his shoes and jacket, throwing the keys on the counter after. He felt arms wrap around him, pushing him against the counter, breath hot on his neck.

"Derek..." The shorter teen set his hands flat against the counter top, pulling his lip between his teeth, wondering what the wolf wanted and how he was going to get it.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles' body, causing a shiver, stopping and grasping his hip, pulling him to turn around. The younger teen looked up at him, the counter pressing against his lower back as Derek pushed his body flush up against him, chest to chest. He moved his hand up, running his rough fingertips along Stiles' jaw, cupping his cheek in his hand. He pulled him forward, trying to his best to remember how to be gentle, lips meeting softly and surprising both of them. Neither of them were accustomed to this kind of intimacy, but they tried to make it work, sliding their lips against the other's, hoping they did what the other wanted.

Stiles pulled away, lips hovering less than an inch away from Derek's, feeling each breath he took, "What was that?"

"A kiss." He whispered back, feeling how loose his hands were on Stiles' hips. It was... different. He wanted to manhandle him again, throw him down and make him feel good; he'd fuck him up against the damn counter later if he'd let him.

"Do it again." The younger teen said before leaning up and pushing their lips together, nervously wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck to pull him closer. Derek felt the urge to lift him onto the counter, but resisted, liking the way Stiles' lips moved against his like they were learning what they felt like; what they tasted like. He felt him start to nibble at the bottom one, no doubt testing out what he'd seen from movies, actually enjoying how the kid wasn't scared when he gave a tug after his lip was between his teeth.

He let the kid explore, knowing he hadn't had much time for that the first time, not to mention the lack of sight he had during most of it. He opened his mouth when he felt Stiles' tongue poking at his lips, and he held back a groan as the other's tongue flicked against his own. He heard a soft moan slip from Stiles as he traced his inner cheek and he felt hands start to curl in his hair, but backed off when he gave a low growl of approval. Derek pushed himself against the shorter teen, pressing his elbows up so the hands were back in his hair, grasping at it. Stiles let the wolf's tongue invade his mouth, the wet muscle sliding over all his sensitive spots, more moans being forced from him.

Stiles felt his growing erection strain against his jeans, and he started to rock against him, wishing he'd get more attention from that sinful tongue on the lower half of his body. Derek's lips moved to his neck, nibbling over the dark purple mark he was proud the kid didn't cover up, and bit another into the skin just below it. The shorter teen gasped, and his hips stuttered forward, creating amazing friction that made both of them groan. The wolf released him, satisfied to see a mark already blooming. He ran his tongue along it, feeling the blood pumping through his veins, hearing it loud in his ears.

"Derek, there's bedrooms upstairs." Stiles breathed out, wanting to get out of his clothing as soon as he could.

The wolf cupped his erection through his jeans, making him whimper for more attention, "Go up there. Get undressed and sit on the bed."

The younger teen nodded quickly, sighing when he was released, tripping over himself to run over and up the stairs. He felt eyes on him until he reached the hallway, turning into the room that belonged to him. He started to shed himself of his clothes, wondering why Derek didn't come with him. He threw off his over shirt and under shirt, hearing his phone thump onto the floor, but he didn't pick it up. He got himself out of his jeans, groaning at the fact they couldn't hold him in anymore. He wondered if Derek wanted him completely naked as he stood there in his boxers, cock pulsing and begging for attention under the loose confines. He bit his lip and pulled them down, letting out a deep breath as overheated flesh met cool air. He crawled under the thin sheet that lay on the bed, and waited.

He was impatient, to say the least. He wanted Derek, all of him, right now. _Why is he making me wait? I don't like it._ He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headboard, images of Derek's lips around his cock flooding his head, all of it heading straight to his other head, which throbbed for attention. He knew he shouldn't... But he needed to. He slid his hand down under the covers, wrapping a hand around his cock, starting to pump.

He stayed hooked on the vision of Derek blowing him, even though he knew it really wouldn't happen. He couldn't see the wolf actually getting down on his knees in front of him, although it was a really nice mental picture to try and put together. He groaned softly, tongue poking out to wet his lips after. He felt something tug his hands away, and it startled him to feel lips on his neck.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"


	3. What You Want

Stiles had no words for this, which was odd for a person like him. Derek had caught him doing something he didn't say and now he knew he was in trouble. His hands were pressed down to the mattress, Derek's lips sinful and warm on his skin, teeth nipping at his collarbone.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The wolf asked, feeling the way Stiles shuddered, keeping his head back.

"I-I… I'm sorry, Derek. I had to." He stuttered, the older teen's teeth scratching along his shoulder, lips following.

"Mhmm, you horny bastard." Derek let go of Stiles' right hand, bringing his own up to the sheet and swiftly pulling it back, revealing the younger teen's cock, standing at full attention with precome rolling off the tip.

"Derek, please." He whined, reaching up and cupping the other's cheek in his hand, leaning up to kiss him, pouting when he pulled away unexpectedly.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me." The wolf's tone was a bit harsh; and desperate even to his own ears, thinking about all the things Stiles could want him to do. He wanted to do them all, right here, right now. He wanted the younger teen's body spent by the time he was done with him, because he knew that would make him happy… But didn't Stiles also want control?

"Oh, God…" Stiles draped his forearm over his eyes, not believing he was actually going to tell Derek what to do, "Please, blow me. That's all I want. If you don't like it, if something goes wrong, you can fuck me raw… Just, please do it."

His mind was racing at the thought of it, and saying it was a whole other thing, like saying it out loud spelled his fate, Derek now knew what he'd kept to himself. It was so silent, except for his labored breathing, and he'd think Derek left the room if his hand wasn't holding his own down. He sighed, going to pick his head up and see the disapproving look he was almost sure the wolf would be sporting.

"You know what? It's fine, you don't have t— Oh, my God!" Stiles felt a warmth engulf his length, wet and naughty against him, making his skin tingle.

His eyes shot open and he looked down, Derek's head in his lap, and the realization washed over him like a tidal wave, making it that much better; Derek Hale was blowing him. _Derek Hale has my junk in his mouth. Oh, shit, I was right about that tongue._ He moved a hand to the wolf's hair, gripping a big chunk of it, hearing and feeling the growl of protest the older teen made. That just made Stiles grip harder as pleasure racked through him, making goosebumps rise to his skin and a shuddering huff of breath leave him.

"D-Don't worry about it, I'll fix it later… A-After our shower." The shorter teen told him, knowing he said something right when Derek started to suck, hollowing out his cheeks and making it that much better. He tried to keep his hips still, opting for guiding the older teen's head gently, muttering out obscenities when that tongue teased the head, dipping in the slit and groaning at the salty taste. The sensation was more than he could handle, and his hips bucked up without permission, making the wolf cough and pull off of him, taking a moment.

The look Derek gave him was something of lust mixed with frustration… or was that just sexual frustration? The wolf hauled him up and planted a rough kiss to his lips, tongue invading his mouth without permission, making him sit up at the taste. They traded places, Derek sitting back against the headboard, pulling the other close. He pulled out of the kiss, looking to see Stiles straddling his thigh, regaining the breath he lost. The younger teen looked up at him sheepishly, and felt hands on his hips.

"You're gonna ride me." He said, voice scratchy from the kid's cock hitting the back of his throat. Stiles gulped and quickly reached to pull down Derek's boxers, knowing he must have undressed downstairs or while he was coming up the stairs. He thought Derek looked mad at him, and he knew he'd feel this tomorrow.

He threw the wolf's boxers aside, then timidly straddled his hips. Derek wasn't cruel enough to have him go without some kind of lubrication, was he? _Oh God, I hope not._ He set his hands on the strong shoulders in front of him, shivering at how close they were yet again, wondering what was going to happen to him next. The wolf didn't want his lover to be scared of him, at least not dangerous heart raising, horrified, 'nightmares about it work weeks' scared. He only liked startling him from time to time.

"I'm not mad at you." Derek said simply, before wetting two of his own fingers and reaching behind Stiles, circling them around his entrance, feeling he was still stretched despite a few days of being apart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning in close and nuzzling his face into the wolf's neck, hands on either side of his head, fingertips teasing their way into his hair. He felt a finger slip inside him, a breath was forced out of him, his hips taking on a life of their own and rocking onto his finger instantly.

Derek licked his lips, gently slipping in another next to the first, doing it slow just for Stiles, wanting it to feel overly good for him, to turn his mood around. And by the small groans Stiles was letting out into his ear, he was doing a good job of it. The kid was rocking into them, slow but sure, hands sliding to his shoulders and gripping.

"Derek, I want more." Stiles whimpered, completely ready to do whatever the wolf wanted of him, feeling the digits leave his body, something much bigger being set against him, and thumbs start to rub his hip bones.

"Go as slow as you want. Make it last as long as you want." Derek told him, making Stiles give him a skeptical look. He never wanted to go slow, it was always intense and hard with him, and he liked it that way. The older teen just returned it with a small smile and his hands gliding up his sides.

The younger teen took a deep breath and slid down onto him, Derek's head rolling back and resting on the headboard of the bed. He took the moments that the wolf gave him to get adjusted, then realized that he was really going to let him do what he wanted. He hesitantly leaned forward and mouthed at Derek's neck, rocking his hips at his own pace, hands on his hips helping him along gently, letting him have control. That's not what he wanted. He got confident, as he should have been, and found a sensitive spot on his lover's neck, biting down like Derek had done to him, sucking harshly and moaning at the way the other's hips bucked up into him.

"Derek, fuck me. Come on, this isn't you." He whispered into his skin, tongue tracing the blooming mark before placing a kiss there, feeling Derek's hands tighten on him.

"I want you to be happy." The wolf breathed out, trying to stay calm for the sake of his lover. Stiles' insides clenched around him, and his hips stuttered forward again.

"Then fuck me. Manhandle me," The younger teen grabbed his jaw, turning his head to look him in the eye, "I want you. Do it right."

Stiles' lips were on his, rough and wet as they forced him to kiss back with hunger. He pressed himself against the kid, hands slipping down to grip the backs of his thighs before moving himself closer, until Derek was pushing him onto the mattress, starting to thrust into him, reveling in the groans and gasps he earned.

"You want me fucking you like this? This makes you happy?" The wolf whispered, words dripping with lust, emphasizing them with a hard push of the hips, watching Stiles throw his head back and actually buck himself closer against him.

"Fuck, yes. Derek, I want it harder. Give it to me harder." The younger teen gasped out, grabbing greedily at his lover, wanting all of him, and all at once.

"Jesus, kid." Derek obeyed, thrusting himself in deep, slowing down the speed to make it harder, rougher. He felt the shift trying to creep up on him, trying to claim the moment and cause him to lose control. He laid his head against Stiles' shoulder and groaned, trying to push it back, keep it away and keep them safe. He wanted Stiles all to himself, he didn't want to share him with that monster.

The younger teen could hear the desperate groans starting to move into growls, he could feel the change in the room. He bucked his hips up, hands reaching up and digging into Derek's hair, nails at his scalp and fingers curling the stands. He tugged with each thrust, making himself louder and wiggling more, a vicious hit to his sweet spot making him choke back a scream. He felt hands at his thighs, pushing them apart and gripping the insides so hard he knew he'd leave bruises. The wolf's eyes burned bright, and he moved his face into Stiles' neck, harshly breathing against his skin as he felt another tug to his hair, making him start to pound into the willing body beneath him.

They were slick and hot with sweat, slapping of skin louder, a yelp from the smaller teen as Derek jabbed into him right. He felt the heat pool in his lower abdomen, all the sounds and sensations making it build up that much quicker. The headboard of the bed was hitting against the wall, bed rocking and squeaking in protest although neither of them cared. The wolf sped up his thrusts as they both got closer to the edge, the overwhelming fact that he'd get to see nothing but Stiles as he came apart almost made him lose it right then and there. No red; no wanting to kill him.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed, and for a moment, he thought he'd hurt the kid before feeling him clench around him and buck up uncontrollably, spurts of white painting both their stomachs, broken groans and whimpers leaving his mouth.

That was enough to push him over the edge, and he cried out, howl racking through him as he filled his lover up, whole body shaking as he slowed his thrusts. He planted kisses to the younger teen's neck, tasting the salty skin and feeling overwhelmed at it, Stiles' hands suddenly reaching down and gripping his backside. Pulling him in balls deep and wrapping his legs tightly around his hips, rocking up to keep the slow movement going; his heartbeat was erratic, all for him, panting out the phrase "Again, again. Come for me again." And he did before he knew it, a second orgasm washing over him, making him whimper into the crook of Stiles' neck. His hand managed to get down between them, and he wrapped it tightly around his lover's cock, pumping fast, making Stiles' toes curl and his head roll back as he came again, gasping at how sensitive he was. He stopped his hips, twitching slightly as Derek milked the last ounce of energy out of him, both of them feeling spent and sticky.

Derek collapsed on the bed next to him after carefully pulling out, trying to get his breathing and heart rate steady, feeling a low pulsing all over his body, pain in his head from the kid pulling so hard on his hair. He liked it. He looked over at Stiles, seeing his eyes shut and his chest heaving. The scent of sex was heavy in the room, and Stiles was completely spent. He didn't even think he could move. He felt a hand on his cheek, rough fingertips gliding across his jaw bone, a simple gesture that had him smiling and letting out breathy chuckle, requesting a kiss in a whisper and forcing his hand to come up when there were lips on his.

"Let's sleep before the shower." He said quietly, opening his eyes to see a very tired looking Derek, setting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him to lay on his back again, scooting himself over and pressing against the wolf's side.

Derek nodded, taking a deep breath, wrapping his arm around the smaller teen, feeling his heartbeat falter for a moment before going back to calming down, and he couldn't help but smile a bit to himself, "We were supposed to have lunch."

"You ended up fucking me instead. We'll eat, whatever you want. Burgers, sandwiches… Little bunny rabbits…"

"Oh, aren't you cute."

"Raw meat, there's fish at the other side of the lake, squirrels… Did you say I was cute?"

"You're very attractive, Stiles." Derek felt his heart swell as Stiles clung to him with everything he had left, and he knew he'd succeeded at making him happy.


	4. Control For a Day

Derek woke to fingers tracing his abdomen, warm body still pressed against his own, and the feeling of a restful night's sleep. He hadn't had one of those in a long time. His hand came up and rested over Stiles', the smaller teen looking up and smiling softly.

"Hey. You sleep well?" The kid asked, rubbing his thumb against one of Derek's abdomen muscles, placing a kiss to his chest without breaking eye contact.

"I slept... amazingly." He sounded surprised; he knew he did. Stiles even chuckled at him, and cuddled impossibly closer.

"That's really good." Stiles told him, draping one of his legs over Derek's, trying not to feel self conscious as his morning- or afternoon erection pressed against the other's thigh.

The wolf chuckled, "If you want to be close, why don't you just crawl on top of me?"

The younger teen pondered it for a moment, then picked himself up and crawled to hover over Derek, the sheet he'd placed over them slipping slightly, "Am I allowed to?"

"Do you want to be in control?"

"...Sometimes."

"Then I'll let you try it out for today, and see how you like it." The older teen gave a smile at the other's unsure expression, and Stiles leaned down, connecting their lips softly, gently nibbling at his bottom lip, pulling away before Derek's tongue could get into his mouth, and chuckled at the pout he tried on.

"That's cute." He said, running a thumb along Derek's lip, watching as his lover sucked the digit into his mouth, using that amazing tongue to tease him, making him take a deep breath as he remembered the sensations from yesterday.

"You want me to do it again, don't you?" The wolf smirked as he released Stiles' thumb, just to gently pull it back in with his teeth and moan around it, head tilting back and his eyes closing, sucking softly just to make his lover shiver.

Moving his hand to press against the mattress by Derek's head, he leaned down, lips at the other's ear, "I want you on your knees. I want you to swallow it all like the slut I want you to be."

A low growl came from the body below him, he could feel it vibrate in his chest, and he was nervous to look up, thinking he'd gone too far, too soon. Was he even allowed to say that kind of stuff to Derek yet?

"I would love to do that for you. You want it sitting down on the edge of the bed, or standing slammed against your Jeep?" The wolf said, feeling his member twitch in interest, actually wanting an answer, willing to give Stiles that.

His head snapped up so fast it would have hurt if he wasn't busy processing those words over and over in his mind, "...Both."

Derek chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss, lips swiping slowly before he pulled away, "What else, you wanna be inside me for a change?"

Stiles nodded quickly, gasping when the wolf opened his legs and he fell between them, moving forward for his thighs to press against the backs of Derek's. Was he allowed to do that, too? He wasn't sure, but _fuck_, he wanted to.

"Really?" He looked up at his lover, hand moving down to caress his inner thigh, fingertips daring to brush by Derek's ass, goosebumps rising to the wolf's skin before he chuckled, making Stiles look up.

"No, not really." He gave a cocky grin, swiftly sitting up and grabbing the other's wrists, pressing their chests together and pulling Stiles' arms around his neck. He closed the space between their lips, feeling Stiles' hands curl in his hair and tug him away, glaring at him.

"That's not funny."

"You're just lucky I let you touch me there."

Stiles rolled his eyes, hands traveling down onto the other's shoulders, "I thought it was my day to have control."

"Sorry, it's just so hard to change my ways." Derek was still wearing that cocky smile, and the smaller teen couldn't help but want to have that mouth on him again.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, it's time to shower, I feel... sticky." He went to get up, letting his hand slide down the older teen's chest before grabbing his hand, pulling him up as well. Leading him to the bathroom and flipping the light on, their hands parted as Stiles went to turn the water on.

The younger teen glanced back his lover, watching him try to fix his hair in the mirror, to no avail with everything that happened yesterday. He straightened up after pulling up the stop to the faucet, letting the shower start, walking over and wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

"Open the medicine cabinet." He mumbled against the wolf's skin, lips pressing against it before nuzzling closer, trying to bypass that they were still both naked. He heard the cabinet's hinges squeak, and the low amused exhale that could pass for a chuckle.

"How did you know what hair gel I use?" Derek asked, setting the bottle back in the cabinet, closing the latch to look at the kid through the mirror, who was hiding his face in the back of his shoulder.

"...I happened upon knowing the brand while I was... places."

"You mean you snuck in my house and looked over my stuff two days ago after Scott told you to stay away from me. Your scent was everywhere."

Stiles blushed, putting that to memory, needing to be more careful, "Sorry."

The wolf turned, giving a peck to the other's lips in a silent "Don't be", before taking his hand and holding open the curtain of the shower, letting the younger teen step into the warm spray of water first. Derek settled in next to him, watching as he got himself wet, licking his lips unconsciously even though he didn't have to, out of habit Derek supposed. The kid took his hand and pulled him close, under the spray, and the wolf suddenly wanted something more. More contact. He leaned his head forward, closing his eyes when the water was on him, mouthing at the skin of his lover's neck, feelings hands run down his soaked chest, tug him so they pressed together, stumbling back into the wall. Stiles' lips found his, locking them together as their tongues instantly battled, the kid not knowing what to do when the other let him win.

"Stiles." The older teen groaned into the other's mouth, fingertips gliding down his abdomen and hip, wrapping around the kid's half hard cock. Starting to pump, Stiles shivered and kissed him harder, length growing in Derek's hand, breathing becoming rough and heavy.

The smaller teen rocked his hips into the hand, head rolling back against the wall, moan slipping from his mouth, "Derek."

"I want you." The wolf whispered in his lover's ear, hand slowing, making him listen, "I want you to take me."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat, eyes snapping open and looking into the older teen's, seeing it was serious. Before he knew it, he was pushing Derek back into the other wall, planting a hard kiss on his lips, making him moan at the force of it. _Derek moaning? That's a new one. I like this._ He broke the kiss, panting for a moment, before looking up into those blue eyes.

"Turn around."

Derek let out a deep breath at the commanding sound of his lover's voice, and he turned, mumbling about how he didn't need to be prepared. He wanted Stiles now, all of him, and even though he was supposed to the submissive one, he couldn't help in trying to get what he wanted faster. He stopped pressing his hips back when the smaller teen pressed up against him, biting down on his pulse point, making him brace himself on the wall.

"Calm down." The younger teen whispered after he released him, moving away slightly to spit into his hand and slick up his member, wanting to be fully sure he wouldn't hurt Derek. He stepped forward again and positioned himself at the wolf's entrance, letting out a shaky breath. He carefully rocked his hips forward, slipping with ease inside the other body, holding back a gasp at how good it felt. He buried himself in, then paused, hand on Derek's hip, other running up and down his abdomen soothingly.

The wolf had his head bowed, hands pressed flat against the wall, steam and water of the shower dampening his senses, except for feel. Feel was amplified, because he sure felt Stiles inside of him, and he'd wish the kid would start moving. He pulled a move from the first time him and Stiles had been together like this and pushed back, signalling him to move. He let out a grunt when the kid's hips bucked forward without permission. Stiles bit his lip and rested his head on Derek's shoulder, starting to shallowly thrust, testing on what noises he heard from his lover. _God, this feels so good._ He wanted so bad just to fuck him like Derek does to him, but he knew he shouldn't, and a part of him didn't want to, either.

He kept a steady rhythm, increasing speed only when Derek urged him to, breathing ragged when the older teen started to talk dirty, hips bucking accidentally hard into him, making him cry out without holding back, feeling the intense pleasure rack through him. Stiles stopped abruptly, shakily asking his name.

"S-Stiles, don't stop." The wolf begged, rocking back against him, breathing heavily and wanting that spike of pleasure again.

The younger teen placed his hands on Derek's, pressing fully up against him and pumping harder in and out of him, groaning against the nape of the other's neck. He kept a steady rhythm, only speeding up when Derek urged him to, feeling his insides clench around him like he wanted him to go crazy. He so badly wanted to just fuck him like the older teen did to him, but he knew he shouldn't. He did want want a sour wolf the rest of the day.

"Just fuck me, Stiles," The wolf gasped out, heartbeat erratic and booming in his chest, able to hear his lover's muffled by all the pleasure and steam, "You know you want to. Just do it."

Stiles pushed himself in deeper and stopped, hand moving to grip Derek's hair, tip of his cock right at the other's sweet spot, "Magic word?"

"Fuck you." He growled out, but didn't move from his spot, letting the kid dominate him, claws coming out from frustration, although under control. The younger teen's hips bucked into him hard, making him choke on a groan when lips were on his, kissing him like he wanted to take everything from him, and it left him gasping for air when they broke apart.

Stiles started to pound into him, trying his best to remember basic functions with how amazing it felt, hand on Derek's hair moving down to his hip, then around, hand gripping his length and starting to pump like he would to himself. He was groaning into the wolf's ear and repeatedly sliding over his sweet spot, listening to Derek mumble out obscenities and requests, wanting more. Stiles obliged him. He felt the older teen tense up, and he started moaning his name, working faster, so close to the edge he could already feel it. Derek cried out, orgasm washing over him violently, hips bucking and vision going red for a fraction of a second before he was back again and feeling Stiles filling him up, loud groan flooding his ears, making his spine tingle.

They both leaned against each other for a moment, now completely still, Derek listening to his lover's heartbeat, Stiles listening to the other's breathing. He regained his strength and gently pulled out, a small noise leaving his lips before he turned, taking in the younger's flushed and wet appearance before he was on him again, engaging him in a lazy kiss as they moved back fully into the stream of water. When they parted, the kid kept his arms wrapped around him, only after a minute one leaning out and wrapping a cloth, starting to slowly soap them up. _This kid is gonna kill me._

* * *

><p>Stiles walked into the bedroom, latching his belt, seeing Derek set his clothes from yesterday on the bed, ready to put them back on and continue his day. He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding up the towel on his hips and lead him over to the dresser, opening a drawer.<p>

"I got you a few things." He said simply, the wolf giving him a look of great thanks, opening his mouth to say so before he was being kissed. It took him a moment after the kid pulled away, something blooming in his chest and making him feel amazing.

"Thank you."

Stiles kissed him again, "I already knew that."

The amazing feeling in his chest exploded, making him smile, and the kid chuckle before pecking his lips one more time. He could get used to all the kisses, "Let me get dressed, I'll be ready to do whatever you want in a minute."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." The younger teen nodded, reaching up and fixing a piece of his lover's hair that hadn't been gelled enough before smiling and leaving the room, but not before grabbing a black shirt from the drawer in Derek's size. The wolf chuckled, watching his lover walk out, listening to his heartbeat while he got dressed.

When he came down the stairs fixing his belt, Stiles was trying to get out the door with a tray of food, no doubt wanting to set something up for them. He was about to drop it, Derek catching it a moment before it hit the ground. The younger teen looked up at him with a thankful expression, smiling and collecting the food on the tray from slipping again.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, chuckling softly, holding open the screen door as they moved outside. He followed, walking out onto the dock, getting a bit nervous the kid would fall as they walked out further. Stiles got to the end of the dock and set the tray down, then shot a smile over his shoulder at the other teen, motioning for him to come closer. Once the wolf had come closer, he pulled him down by his wrist, watching him fall to his knees willingly, then sit with a little care, crossing his legs Indian style and looking over at his lover.

"I thought we could eat out here... and I didn't know what you wanted, so I just decided to make almost everything in the kitchen." Stiles picked up a sandwich, ready to eat it when Derek took it from him.

"You should eat something warm. You're already starting to look cold." The wolf said, taking a bite of the sandwich before putting it down, picking up the bowl of noodles and taking off the cover, handing it to him along with a fork.

The younger teen rolled his eyes, even though he was right, and took the bowl and fork, starting to eat. Derek made a proud face, licking his lips before taking another bite of his sandwich, but he knew Stiles was letting him win this time.

They ate, the younger teen being surprised that the wolf ate the same things as him, and actually liked the same foods as him. They talked; about lots of subjects and told stories of their favorite summers and school days, Stiles mostly consisting of lunch time and recess... And that one time in art class when he ate a whole bottle of paste after Danny and Scott dared him. He actually liked it. Derek's were mostly field trips and gym classes, he remembered the time he was forced to climb the rope all the way to the ceiling, and he did it with ease, slipping back down to a dumbfounded looking teacher; he was only a fourth grader and it was a punishment, but the older teen found it fun.

They huddled together, Stiles only leaving when he got too cold, bringing the tray back inside, coming back out in Derek's jacket, blanket and flashlight in hand. The wolf chuckled, laying down and beckoning his lover to do the same. The younger teen set the blanket on them before he laid down and cuddled into the welcoming arm that cradled him into his body, sharing the warmth. The older teen's hand slipped under the leather of his jacket, onto the shirt that was a size and a half too big for his lover, and under that to Stiles' skin. He loved the warm feeling of the other's skin, smooth and completely human, almost innocent in a way. He was so attached to this kid, he loves this kid and he wanted to protect him and keep him happy forever... _He loves Stiles_. Loves him more than anything.

"I love you, Stiles." He whispered, letting out a deep breath at getting it out, a smile tugging at his lips as soon as he did. He didn't hear the other teen respond, and he looked down, seeing his eyes closed and lips parted slightly, breathing slow and calm. He was already asleep. Derek let out a breathy chuckle to himself and rolled his eyes, _typical_. He took a moment before getting up and carrying Stiles carefully back into the house.


	5. He Has Me

_**This is the last chapter. *cries softly* I had so much fun writing this, and finally to have it end is something I'll miss. But I hope you guys find the ending to be something that's like an "I'm sorry" for making these characters miserable half the time.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ba ba dum da dum. Ba ba dum da dum.<em> Derek sighed and opened his eyes. _Ba ba dum da dum._ He rolled onto his back and grabbed Stiles' cell phone off the bedside table, checking the caller ID before reluctantly answering the phone.

"Stiles? Stiles Stilinski, where are you? You disappear for days and you don't tell me where you're going? That's not acceptable. Scott doesn't even know where you are, either? I thought you told him everything." Sheriff Stilinski said from the other end of the line, sounding impatient and stressed, also worried.

"Mr. Stilinski," Derek started, hearing him go silent, "Stiles is—"

"Who the hell are you? Why do you have my son's phone? I'm a police officer. Where is he?" He demanded answers, threatening with his authority. Derek knew that authority too well.

"I…I-I'm Stiles' boyfriend. I know you're a police officer. He's uh, he's right next to me." Derek said, not knowing what else to say. If Stiles' father knew he was Derek Hale and fucking his son, he'd surely get a bullet or two.

There was a pause, then a sigh of relief, "Is he okay?"

"He's just fine. He's sleeping right now. I'm taking good care of him, and we should be back today. You don't have to worry." The wolf promised. He wanted to protect Stiles just as much as his father did, so it wouldn't be a problem. The problem would be who he was. Sure, he'd been cleared of all the charges against him, but he was still someone Sheriff Stilinski hated.

"O-Okay, thank you…" He started, but then realized he didn't know the teen's name. Stiles had talked about him before, and he knew his son was gay… or something like that; he liked boys. But he didn't know the name of the boy his son was always gushing about.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stilinski." Derek said, then hung up, setting the phone back on the table before cuddling into his 'boyfriend' who looked adorable as ever while he slept, leather jacket still on him, making the wolf smile. It would smell like him for the longest time when they would be apart.

The kid's head was on his arm, head turned away from him, one of his arms back so their hands fit together, the back of his hand in Derek's palm. It wasn't intentional, he knew Stiles hadn't woken up in the middle of the night, he'd slept like a rock all night. He ran his fingertips along the younger teen's jawline, thumb ghosting over his bottom lip before moving down his chin and onto his neck, feeling his pulse and the smoothness of his skin, marks starting to fade and get back to the slightly pale color that he loved so much. He had to remember not to leave such dark marks on him, or his dad would hate him more than he already did. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against the marks he'd made, hearing Stiles' heartbeat pick up as he stirred.

The younger teen groaned and stretched, stopping when he felt lips on his neck, hand coming up to brush his thumb against Derek's jaw, "Mm, good morning."

"Hi." He whispered against his skin, placing pecks up until he got to his lips, engaging in a short, sweet kiss before pulling away. The kid smiled up at him.

"Why were you kissing me in my sleep?"

"Because I love getting myself close and taking in your scent." The wolf said truthfully.

"Oh," He glanced at Derek's throat, seeing no marks he'd made in the previous days. He was slightly disappointed, "Mine are gone."

"What?"

Stiles reached out, fingertips running down the other's jaw and neck, looking up at him after, pulling a face, "You healed them."

"I didn't mean to. I sort of wanted the burning pain in my ass to end so… Maybe you could put the marks there again."

"Yeah, I will… After breakfast. I can't have sex on an empty stomach." The kid chuckled, turning on his side, placing a kiss to Derek's lips.

"We can't stay here long, we have to go back to Beacon Hills today." The wolf told him, wrapping his arm around him anyway, "Your dad called."

"What? A-And you talked to him? What did you say? Did you say who you were? Did you tell him where we are?" Stiles rambled, feeling his lover's arms tighten on him.

"Yeah, I talked to him. I said we'd be coming back today… And I said I was your uh, your boyfriend… But no, I didn't tell him where we are." Derek explained, watching the younger teen's cheeks redden at the word 'boyfriend'.

"You're my boyfriend now?" Stiles asked, holding back a smile.

"Yes."

"Well, what about my input?"

"What about it?"

"Kiss me."

The younger teen leaned up before the other had time to, connecting their lips, letting Derek have control over the kiss seeing as his day was over, but surprisingly, the wolf was gentle and let him share lead. Derek's hand moved from the side of his face, thumb brushing against his jawline, to moving down his body, sitting up slightly to push the jacket off the kid's shoulders, Stiles' tongue invading his mouth as he sat up, pulling the wolf into his lap and holding him by the hips. The older teen groaned as Stiles' tongue traced his bottom teeth and inner cheek, exploring a bit before pulling away, Derek breathing hard and his cheeks flushed. He licked his lips slowly, staring into his boyfriend's sandy brown eyes.

"Now I see why you said you were mine." The smaller teen said quietly under the intense stare, rubbing his thumb against the wolf's cheek, pulling him closer and brushing their lips together, pulling away slowly and watching him open his eyes, "Okay."

"Good." Derek nodded, shakily getting up, lust running through his veins. He resisted though, and moved back, leaning against the nearest wall and letting Stiles get up. The younger teen smiled at him and stepped closer, getting on his knees in front of him.

"I wanna try something before we go." He said, reaching up and undoing his lover's jeans, pulling them down a bit, gently fondling the bulge in his boxers before pulling them down as well, looking up as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, leaning forward and taking the tip into his mouth. Derek let out a shaky breath and held the side of Stiles' face and neck, groaning softly as the smaller teen took more of him in, sucking gently and getting used to the taste.

"Stiles, fuck that's good. You're doing so good." The wolf said lowly, watching the younger teen suck harder, trying to imitate what Derek had done to him. His hands moved to his lover's hips and gently pulled them back and forth in a rocking motion.

"You sure?" The older teen asked him, trying to hold off the motion to see if he was really what he wanted. Stiles moaned around him and opened his mouth a bit wider, setting his hands on the other's thighs.

Derek started to move his hips, gently fucking the smaller teen's pretty mouth, watching him take it, _enjoy it_, locking their eyes before the wolf's head rolled back, letting a soft, pleasure-filled whimper leave his lips. Stiles moaned louder and him, tongue feeling as well as it could along the underside, seeing the other's head whip back down to look at him, loving the look of his slightly red cheeks and lips stretching to fit him, tongue hot and_ fucking amazing_ on him, slippery and losing it's innocence.

"Oh, God." He set his other hand on top of Stiles' on his thigh, feeling a low heat in his stomach, "You look so fucking innocent."

And just like that, Stiles' eyes got a bit more wider as they stared up at him, almost doe-like. Derek almost lost it right there; he was so on edge because of this kid, and he noticed. He smirked a bit, as well as he could, then started bobbing his head, hand going to wrap around the base again, moving in short pumps.

"S-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. I'm gonna… You-You have to move." Derek said a bit desperately, trying to gently pull the kid away from him. But the quirky, and persistent, teen moaned loudly around him in protest, whole mouth vibrating as he sucked harder, trying to get it out of him, wanting another experience, and wanting to make Derek happy.

The wolf came with a loud groan, more slipping from him as he saw his lover take it, trying hard to swallow it all, some dripping from the corners of his mouth as he let him ride it out. Derek pulled out, breathing heavy, come dripping from his length. The kid wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, swallowing what was left in his mouth, liking the taste of his lover. He leaned back in, taking the other's cock into his mouth and sucking the mess he made off him, licking his lips after he pulled off. The older teen looked down at him and breathed shakily, the kid carefully putting him back in his boxers and jeans, fixing everything before he stood, adjusting the button to make sure it wouldn't come undone. Derek was on him after that, he couldn't help it. He locked lips with his lover, tasting himself on those now swollen and red lips, turning them so he'd have Stiles pressed against the wall. He was ready to get on his knees and return the favor when the younger teen pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"We don't have time, Derek," He said, letting his lips brush to his boyfriend's, "Come on, we'll be late." He took the wolf's hand, lacing their fingers together as he pushed himself off the wall and took him over to the dresser to get them in fresh clothes.

"Where are the clothes I wore here?" The older teen asked, not seeing them anywhere close. Stiles took off his shirt.

"Downstairs. I washed them. I'll get them if you want to wear them instead." The smaller teen said, a bit disappointed the wolf didn't want to wear the clothes he got him. He probably should have got more darker colors, but he put on a smile anyway.

Derek nodded, "Please."

Stiles left to get his clothes, and the older teen picked up the shirt his lover had left on the floor, intent on keeping it. His scent would be on it for at least a month. He looked into the drawer of clothes, picking out new jeans and a red t-shirt. He hadn't worn red or any bright color in years. He changed, slipping on the shirt as Stiles walked back in the room, wearing different jeans and a white shirt. He did a double take at his boyfriend.

"You're wearing a color. You're wearing the stuff I got you." He said, that instantly bringing a smile to his face. He held up the clothes in his hands, "You want a bag or something for these?"

"No," Derek smiled, stepping forward and taking the clothes from the kid's hands, setting them down before tugging at the hem of the white shirt, "I want you to wear some."

Stiles' eyes widened and he quickly shed the shirt, chuckling when Derek helped him put the dark fabric on, the V hanging lower on him because of the size, one of his collarbones showing since it was a little lopsided. The wolf grinned.

"I like that on you."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah." He gave a peck to his lover's lips, then gathered the shirt the boy had slept in, Stiles understanding from when he wore the other's jacket. It just smelt so good, just like the older teen and the woods, which he'd just come to appreciate.

Derek grabbed the leather item off the bed, then began to fix the messed sheets, a hand on his ass stopping him. He looked up, "We'll be late." Stiles reminded, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room. They went down the stairs, putting on their shoes, just another thing that made the kid think the beautiful supernatural being in front of him was more like a very over attractive regular individual. He grabbed his keys and headed out to the car, the chilly air making him want to turn back and get a hoodie from inside, but he felt a warmth on him, the same scents he smelt last night flooding his senses. Derek walked past him, only the shirt in his hands now. Stiles smiled and slipped his arms into the leather sleeves, getting into his Jeep with the wolf.

The ride back was filled with laughs and pounding music, he found Derek liked The Black Keys and John Mayer (even if he could never admit the second to anyone else), and lots of hand holding. They kissed at stoplights, only small ones until Stiles spotted a group of girls in the car next to them checking out Derek. He grabbed his face and full on kissed him, glaring at the girls after, only to have one of them, the odd ball of the group cheer them on while the others scoffed. The older teen looked at him with a surprised expression over the protective moment, he'd only glanced at them when he felt the eyes on him. Stiles just smiled and turned up the music.

When they pulled up to Stiles' house, the younger teen got nervous about what he was planning on asking, and Derek got nervous at the cop car in the driveway that had almost run him over twice this year. Stiles turned to him, "I want you to meet my dad. Unless you don't want to, but you've been cleared of the charges and now I finally have a boyfriend after a year and a half of being out and just… You don't want to, do you? That's cool. I should probably give this back to you." He rambled, unbuckling and going to take the jacket off. There was a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll meet him officially." The wolf said out of care for his lover. Truthfully, he didn't want to get shot with a Winchester today, but he was willing for Stiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go before I change my mind."

They got out of the Jeep, holding hands again as they walked up to the house. They parted at the door and the younger teen walked in first, Derek following haphazardly before closing the door.

"Dad?" Stiles looked around, his father emerging from the living room, going to say something before catching eyes on Derek.

"Stiles, are you alright? Does he have a weapon on you?" The Sheriff asked quickly, eyes glancing to his gun still in the holster on the table.

"What? No. Dad, this is—"

"Derek Hale. I know. Step forward to me, son. You," He pointed to the older teen, who raised his hands to show there wasn't a threat, "Get away from my son. Get out of my house."

The wolf started to back out, feeling low and like a criminal for loving Stiles, every bad emotion coming back to him. It made his stomach flip and his heart sink. He stopped when there was a hand on his wrist.

"Dad, he's not going anywhere. And you're not gonna shoot him. H-He's the one you talked to on the phone this morning. He's my boyfriend." Stiles said, even surprising himself when his father moved away from the table, his expression softening.

"What?" His eyes were on his son now, alarmed that Derek Hale had been with him all weekend, that he was the one Stiles always talked about, "No, Stiles… He's a criminal."

Stiles hated that word used with his lover's name. He turned to Derek, "Can you wait outside?" He asked, the wolf nodding, "Don't leave."

Derek nodded again before leaving the house. Stiles turned back to his father, who was wearing a very confused expression and slightly disapproving look on his face. He sighed, "He's not a criminal. He… He's amazing."

"Stiles, he could have killed people. He's a dark and dangerous person."

"No."

"No?"

"He buried his sister because Kate Argent killed her, and his Uncle… And his whole family. He's not dangerous, he's alone and trying to survive. He… He's broken, Dad." Stiles ranted, starting to tear up, his voice breaking and trembling, "He lost his mom, too, you know. And he didn't have anyone there for him. He didn't have you like I did. He doesn't have anyone but me, and it kills me that he's hated without anyone really knowing him."

Sheriff Stilinski was speechless. In almost no time at all, his son had connected their and Derek Hale's life, started crying, protected the other boy, and made him feel horrible. He'd never really thought in depth about what Derek Hale had been through. He saw him as trouble, and if he wasn't around just a little more, his son could have ended up like him.

Stiles sobbed quietly, finally getting it all out that the wolf wasn't a bad guy, "He's a good person, Dad. He's good, I promise. He's taken good care of me this weekend. He-He… He—" Another sob racked through him.

Mr. Stilinski took his son into a hug, holding him tight. Stiles sobbed harder when he remembered that Derek could hear everything. The wolf appeared at the door, looking through the window, a very emotional look on his face, jaw clenched to keep himself from spilling any tears. The Sheriff looked up at him, and saw he was staring at Stiles, giving a look of want and protectiveness. They met eyes and it clicked. He was concerned for Stiles. He went against his better judgement and waved him in, loosening his hold on his son. The younger teen heard the door open and he turned, taking a moment to stare at the wolf before running into Derek's welcoming arms, sobbing into the fabric of his new red shirt, feeling so secure as the arms tightened on him. He noticed the uneven and shaky breathing of his boyfriend and looked up, seeing him holding back tears. He just held him tighter. The older teen leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"That night in my house, when you thought I'd been dreaming, I had a nightmare about you. You died. I-I just needed you close after that, I had to make sure you would stay safe."

Derek looked so broken in that moment, it was a Derek he'd never seen before. All the raw emotion and telling him that he basically cared for him ever since that night and he was actually scared for his life then… It wasn't something he expected. The next words caught in his throat and he searched his lover's eyes for a moment, then did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him, not caring that his father was right behind him. He needed Derek to know. They broke apart after a moment, and the Sheriff cleared his throat. Derek did the same, letting go of the boy he loved.

"I should go," He said with a half steady voice, trying not to see the sad look on Stiles' beautiful face. He leaned down and gave him a peck to the cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his other hand, "I love you."

The younger teen stood motionless as he watched Derek leave the house, hearing those three words over and over again in his mind. He let out surprise exhale, looking up at his father.

"H-He said… He, t-that he…" He was stunned. His father looked at him for a moment before sighing and yet again going against his better judgement. If Stiles was in love, then he would be happy for him. He waved a hand to the door, and Stiles darted outside, running after Derek's walking figure, tackling him to the ground in his front yard and laying on top of him, faces an inch away, seeing the wolf's eyes lowly glow blue for a good reason, not bad. He couldn't help the smile that invaded his lips.

"I love you, too."


End file.
